makeup fail
by Empress of Everything
Summary: Helping Daddy do his makeup is a normal thing in the Agira household.


**A/N:** _The MidKino babies! Ahh! *waves hands spastically and emits moe flowers*_

 _Pairings: MidKino, CoLu. And lots of fluffy family feels~!_

 _Summary:_ _Helping Daddy do his makeup is a normal thing in the Agira household._

* * *

"Um, Macbeth, sweetheart, what…are you doing?"

Father and daughter looked up from their place on the floor of the Agira's stupidly large bathroom. The bathroom had actually been the selling point of the house for the couple. Since Macbeth had settled down and gotten married, his magpie tendencies had surfaced. He now owned more makeup than most theaters and women in Fiore put together. Yukino hadn't even known half this stuff _existed_. Her makeup routine consisted of a little bit of eyeliner if she was feeling up to it or going on a job and a swipe of tinted lip balm. That was about it. She used to take way more time and focus on her appearance, but at this point, almost ten years later, why? She didn't have any time, that's for sure, so that gradually phased out of her life.

 _Macbeth_ , on the other hand, took at least 45 minutes every morning to get ready. Well, morning being a very loose term since he usually sort of woke up around noon. Having two high energy daughters had changed his sleep schedule from when he was younger. He woke up earlier and stayed awake later, with frequent naps in between.

Usha bounced up from where she was carefully smearing neon blue lipstick on her Daddy. "Mummy! I'm doing Daddy's makeup! Doesn't he look nice?"

"Um…" She met Macbeth's amused eyes with a raised eyebrow. She really didn't want to say anything unkind to her eager child, but Macbeth was starting to look a little bit like a clown. A _scary_ clown.

"Hey!" Nyx poked her white head around Yukino's leg, her red eyes narrowing in sulky jealously at her twin. "I wanna do Daddy's makeup, too! I never get to help. It's always Sha who gets to play with Daddy."

"Well, Usha has only done one side. Would you like to do the other?" Macbeth offered placatingly to his youngest daughter. The pale haired girl nodded eagerly and scrambled past her mother to park herself next to her twin.

Yukino rolled her eyes. "You do know we're going to Fairy Tail later today, right?" Macbeth nodded absently, pointing out which makeup went where on his face while the twins listened eagerly. Yukino bit back a laugh and patted her husband's head. Their girls really were Daddy's girls. Most little girls liked to play with Mummy's makeup, but in their household, it was Daddy's stuff they wanted to get into. "I'm going to do the laundry and make lunch. How about you be done after that, okay? Then we're going to visit your aunts and uncles at Fairy Tail!"

"Okay, Mummy!" No one in her family was listening to her. This was clearly Sting's fault. She had been convinced he was a bad influence on her children and here was the proof. Yukino sighed, rolled her eyes again, and headed off to do the chores that still needed to be done. She'd be back, though. What kind of mum would she be if she didn't document this moment?

* * *

Erik fell off his seat, flat out howling with laughter at the sight presented to him. He stayed on the floor, body shuddering in terrifying giggles. Scary Dragon Slayers and former Dark Guild members shouldn't giggle like that. The rest of the former Oracion Seis looked torn between horror and dying of laughter.

In all the years Macbeth had been wearing makeup, never had he looked the way he did now. On one eyelid, he had a swirl of hot pink and purple eyeshadow, the other a horrifying mixture of neon green and banana yellow. His normally black lips were now electric blue. The top black part of his hair had been spiked and held in place with way too much gel, while the bottom part was braided with orange ribbons.

And somehow, _he looked_ ** _good_** _in it_. Despite the fact he looked like a sparkly rainbow had just vomited on him.

Usha and Nyx fell over each other as they raced to tell their aunts and uncles about Daddy's new makeover. Macbeth followed them at a more sedate pace while Yukino split off to go sit with the other mothers of Fairy Tail and Sabertooth.

Nyx was chattering away to Sorano and Meredy about how she and Usha had done Macbeth's makeup. "See, Sha did the left side and I did the right. But we didn't have to do Daddy's eyeliner." She looked up from her hot chocolate to her aunts, a frown wrinkling her small forehead. "Do you know why?"

A body dropped into the seat next to Macbeth, one tan arm draping about his shoulders.

"You know girls, he actually got those lines tattooed on his eyes when he was thirteen so he didn't have to always be putting eyeliner on."

"That is a lie! A big, fat lie and you know it!" Macbeth hissed and shoved Erik's arm off of his shoulders. He turned to his wide-eyed daughters and tried to calmly explain without leaning over and throttling Erik in front of his girls. "Don't listen to your uncle, he's a liar. Daddy was actually born with these lines."

They didn't hear his explanation because they were too busy trying to tattle on Erik. "MUMMY! Uncle Cobra is telling lies again!" Usha shrieked as she tripped over her feet in an effort to get to her mother and aunts before her twin. Across the guildhall, Yukino shot Erik a dirty look and tried to settle them down. Macbeth sighed, reluctantly rose, and dragged his tired body over to sit next to his wife. By now, most everyone in Fairy Tail had become used to the unusual sight. This was Fairy Tail; not even a demon attack could faze them for long.

He had no more sat down for more than a second when he was pounced upon by an offended group of women.

"How _can_ you pull that off? Most women would look horrific and yet you can look _good_ in that sort of atrocity, which is _so_ unfair." Levy shot Midnight a narrow eyed look. "Are you sure you don't have some sort of secondary magic that keeps you looking amazing even if your makeup was done by a five year old?"

"Oh that's easy enough to explain, Levy. It's because…" he paused for dramatic effect and flipped his white hair. "I'm fabulous."

Simultaneously, every girl in Fairy Tail shuddered. "Macbeth, sweetheart, I love you but don't _ever_ do that again." Yukino winced.

* * *

Macbeth settled onto the couch next to his quietly knitting wife. He was glad to have finally gotten all his makeup off and was barefaced and more comfortable. He watched the movements of her hands for a long time, letting the repetitiveness of garter stitch soothe him. He loved visiting Fairy Tail but boy was it draining on the mind. And his girls… Oh those two. They could run him ragged like nobody's business.

But…he really wanted another one. Maybe a son this time? Even more girls would be welcome. Seeing all the babies in Fairy Tail and Sabertooth made the desire for more children well up inside him. Just…what were Yukino's thoughts on the subject? He shifted on the couch, settling deeper into the old cushions that tried to swallow him whole. _We really should get a new couch_ , he thought absently. _But maybe not. I like this one._

Yukino didn't even twitch when Macbeth's head dropped onto her shoulder. Seven years of marriage and two years before that of dating had gotten her more than used to a suddenly sleeping husband. Thankfully, their girls had never picked up on that particular habit of his ( _as much as Yukino had wished they would when they were babies_ ). She simply shifted her hands so she could continue knitting while he dozed on her.

"Kino?"

"Hmm?"

Macbeth hesitated, wondering how he should broach the subject. They hadn't ever talked about having another baby. But why not? Their jobs were stable, their lives were as safe as two members of Fiore's most famous guilds could be, and they already had two children. Why not another? And he really, really wanted another baby in the house. He loved children.

His head slipped off her shoulder to settle in her lap. As her knitting draped over his face, Macbeth plucked up his courage ( _he wasn't scared of his wife, just worried about what she might say_ ) and started again. "Hey Kino?"

She shifted the blanket she was making to the side and looked down at him. "Yes?"

"Do…do you think we should have another baby?"

Yukino's needles stopped clicking, her hands frozen in place. Macbeth's heart plummeted. Did…did she not want another baby? Had she even wanted the first two? Was he being selfish in asking for more children? "Never mind," he mumbled in heartbroken haste as the silence stretched on. "That was a silly idea anyway…"

His wife was still frozen in place. Macbeth was growing more and more upset. He buried his face in her stomach, a single tear escaping his closed eyes.

Then he felt it. Yukino's whole body began to shake with repressed laughter. He quivered in angry turmoil. It had been bad enough that she obviously hated the idea of another child, but now she was laughing at his wish?

"I'm so glad you said something! I've been trying to figure out how to bring it up for days now." Macbeth's head shot straight up, his red eyes boring into his wife's softer, tear filled brown ones.

"Why?" He asked hesitantly. Yukino's smile stretched from ear to ear. Her hand came up to cup his cheek tenderly.

"Because I'm pregnant, Macbeth."

Tears of real joy dripped down his cheeks as Macbeth pulled Yukino into a crushing hug. "I love you so much," he whispered fervently. " _So_ much, Yukino Agira." He pulled back and rested his forehead on hers, their noses brushing. They stayed that way for a long time, enjoying the silence and warmth of each other.

"Macbeth?"

He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Yes?"

"I love you, too."

* * *

 **A/N:** _*flails* Cute fluffiness and BABIES!_


End file.
